Pirates!
On A Boat| start = With Raffik hired as your current mercenary, walk around the beach at Slaver's Point, around and the quest will pop up.| next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *''You need to have the mercenary feature unlocked on your account to start this quest, as you need to have Raffik hired as your current mercenary.'' Steps #Raffik wants you to speak to the Iksar "pirates". Head up the hill towards the NPCs who will port you to the Frillik Tide. #I need to retrieve my gear from Captain Zythos and search for signs of Raffik #Escape the Frillik Tide at ! *Your character will think aloud, giving you hints as to what to do next OR you can open the detailed walk through below by clicking the word SHOW. Quest Walk-Through IF YOU FAIL AT ANY POINT YOU WILL RETURN TO THE BRIG AND HAVE TO RESTART YOUR JOURNEY FROM OPENING THE BRIG DOOR. DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU GOT CAUGHT, YOU MAY NOT NEED TO REDO TASKS (e.g. if you have completed the distraction, you do not have to repeat this part again) #Talk to the iksar slave #Move to the left hand door and listen to Captain Zythox #Talk to the iksar slave again, then wait for his pet to enter (a hungry bilge rat) #Talk to the slave again once he has spoken to the rat, then speak to the rat #The rat will return, and bring you a key. Click the rat to reward him, and take the key. #Head out of the right hand door. Close it after yourself! The guards will be more likely to spot you if you leave it open. Turn to the right, and go around the stairs and take the pick. Retrace your steps and continue to go around the opposite set of stairs, then head up them. Crouch! else the guard will spot you. #Take the rope from behind a brig guard. Examine this or the pick in your inventory to combine into a grappling hook. #Click on the blue sparklies on the side of the bowspirit closer to the front of the boat. The grappling hook will embed, click it to climb up onto the bowspirit. Click the grappling hook again once you are up there to grab it, you'll need it again later. #Cross the bowspirit. Crouch! #Wait until the next guard is on the right hand side of the deck, then jump over the rail and run down the left hand set of stairs. Click on the crate in front of the door to climb inside. #Disguised, enter the room with Captain Zythox. WATCH HIS EMOTES CAREFULLY! You MUST stop moving completely (not even turning on the spot) else he will discover you and throw you back in the brig. Head to the left of the room and down the corridor, then turn right just before exiting the cabin area. #Remove your crate disguise, and click on one of the blue sparkly barrrels to spill the rum. Click the lamp to set the rum on fire, climb back into the crate and head back the way you came. #Head straight across the deck to the room with the slaver wearing your hat. Creep up behind him (crouch!) and click him to knock him out, and click him again to loot your hat. #Run back across the deck, up the right hand set of stairs, and click the blue sparklies on the rigging next to you. #Click the blue sparklies on the rope above to climb up. Walk across the rope, noting the emotes"The winds pick up!" When this happens you must click the rope to hold on. #Click the blue sparklies above (Zipline!) to zipline down to next platform. Repeat on this platform to zipline down and knock out the guard. #Pick up the cannonball turn around to the hole in the deck, and wait for Captain Zythox to be in range in the hole below. He will become clickable and you can drop the cannonball on him. You can jump down and click him to retrieve your gear. #Raffik is in the cage in Zythox's room. He will tell you to find the key, it is on the desk. #Release Raffik and his parents. After the dialog, go back to the hole and look up. There will be blue sparklies to grapple up again. Climb up. #Load the barrel into the cannon, and then click the cannon to escape! Back on the beach Raffik's parents will tell you that they will let Raffik know when they have settled. Rewards *At least *